Dieciséis
by Shin Black
Summary: Genichirou cumple 16 años y nunca se sintió más nervioso de ir a casa de Seiichi. Inconcientemente recuerda una promesa realizada, hace ocho años. CUTE PAIR. Lemon. One-short.


Genichirou Sanada no era de aquellas personas que disfrutaban celebrar sus cumpleaños, es más, si se olvidaban sus parientes desearles felicidades era mejor para él, pero, al mismo tiempo, disfrutaba los regalos que le hacía Seiichi y no porque fuera algo en particular que quisiera, sino porque cada año el muchacho se esmeraba.

Durante su infancia, Genichirou recibió una hermosa planta, a la cual hoy conserva más bella que nunca; aunque su fuerte no era la jardinería, le había gustado aquel pequeño gesto que había tenido el muchacho con él. Más tarde recibiría otros regalos probablemente tan o más importantes que la plantita.

Definitivamente no eran los regalos, primero y principal porque aun sino tuviera uno, como el año anterior cuando Seiichi estaba internado y le era imposible comprar algo, aun así estaba inmerso en un placer con el hecho de recibir un gesto de cariño.

Patético. Se sentía tan estúpido por pensar en esas cosas. Era éste, él día que cumplía dieciséis años, cuando se estaba formando como hombre. No, ya era un hombre corporalmente, pero aun le faltaba bastante para poder independizarse, aun le quedaba tres años más de escuela secundaria y comenzar próximamente la universidad para terminar una carrera ¿y luego? Sanada nunca había pensado que haría de su vida ¿eran esa clase de cosas que se pensaban cuando uno va cumpliendo años?

Sonó aquel artefacto para la comunicación que llamaba "celular". Era un viernes donde no tenía que ir a la escuela, estaba en plenas vacaciones, entonces ¿por qué diablos sonaba esa cosa? Tomó el aparato antiguo y miró el nombre escrito. "Seiichi Yukimura".

–Em…. –tocó el botón para hablar y se puso el auricular en la oreja–. Yukimura.

–Ah, Sanada, me atendiste muy rápido –habló, se podían escuchar unos ruidos en el fondo–. Feliz cumpleaños.

–Gracias….. ¿No quieres venir a la tarde a mi casa? –preguntó, fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, más que nada porque no quería pasar ese día solo.

–Me encantaría, pero preferiría que tu vinieras a mi casa ¿puedes a las cinco? –preguntó, Genichirou miró el reloj.

–Claro, a las cinco será –musitó, casi con un respiro hondo.

Unos minutos charlando y colgó el teléfono preparándose para ir a visitar a Seiichi. Ok, faltaban doce horas, pero tenía que estar preparado. ¿Estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso? Sí, lo estaba, y un ligero pero singular temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se sentía nervioso y tenía la boca seca, un pequeño tic en su ojo y su corazón latía más de ciento ochenta por minuto, estaba al borde de la taquicardia sino era que padecía una.

No pudo hacer nada durante toda la tarde, apenas y podía cruzar dos palabras con alguien sea su hermano, su madre o su abuelo. Suspiró y observó el techo de su cuarto, estaba tirado en la cama con su ropa de salir puesta, aquella que se había colocado hacía más de diez horas. Cerró sus ojos y se preguntó porque Seiichi quería que vaya a su casa, normalmente eso no pasaba, era más, casi siempre como caía día de semana su cumpleaños, se encontraban en la escuela y comían algo allí después del entrenamiento. Este día no.

Miró el reloj e inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su perchero, sacando una chaqueta. Llevaba una camiseta manga larga color rojo, su gorra característica y unos jeans que hacían juego. Caminó por los pasillos de su casa, se cambió las pantuflas por sus zapatillas, tomó las llaves y se fue con su celular en mano. Ese artefacto apenas podía enviar un mensaje, pero lo había heredado de su hermano y a pesar de lo obsoleto, le gustaba. Creo que por ello mismo, por ser obsoleto, antiguo, viejo, nada de esas cosas modernas que ahora usaban los chicos de su edad. Nada de grabar y sacar fotos ¿para qué? Él no lo necesitaba ¿o acaso pensar que se cruzaba con cosas que merecían ser fotografiadas todos los días? En lo absoluto.

Caminó pocas cuadras, ya que la casa de Seiichi quedaba a poca distancia de su casa. Alzó su mano y tocó el timbre justo debajo de la chapa que marcaba la bienvenida al hogar, donde los kanjis de "Yukimura" estaban bien marcados. Siempre se preguntó como sería la familia de Seiichi cuando él no estaba, supongo que normales o, al menos, más normales que su familia. Se sentaban horas enteras frente al fulgor de la chimenea, escuchando música tranquila o leyendo un libro.

Se distanció de la puerta y aguardó, estaba bastante intranquilo a decir verdad, se sentía un poco temeroso, pero ¡¿en que diablos pensaba? Era Yukimura, por amor de dios, no es que el chico lo fuera a morder o algo así, pero era temible, Seiichi era puro terror.

Nada, absolutamente nada y ya se estaba hartando de esperar; a decir verdad, la espera nunca fue una virtud en él, ni aunque fuese a Seiichi, pero siempre se lo tragaba, trataba de poner a mal tiempo buena cara; pero a decir verdad, el hecho de esperar una sorpresa por parte del buchou lo hacía aun más entrar en la desesperación. Volvió a tocar el timbre, pero esta vez se escuchó del aparato una voz. ¿No eran aquellos que uno podía hablar estando dentro de la casa? La tecnología hacía estragos con la comunicación personal.

–¿Sí, quién es? –preguntó la voz del otro lado, era la de Seiichi, nadie en este maldito mundo podía tener una suavidad en aquellas palabras.

–Soy Genichirou, ¿puedes abrirme? –preguntó, a lo que se escuchó una pequeña risita.

–Está abierto, Genichirou, cierra la puerta cuando entres, es que me estoy cambiando. Espérame en el living por favor.

–De acuerdo.

Bufó y abrió la puerta corrediza que tenía la entrada de la casa Yukimura, luego la cerró y la aseguró con los cerrojos por si las dudas. Caminó los extensos jardines que cada vez eran más hermosos y más grandes; podía denotar varias flores y plantas de todo tipo, además de pajarillos que revoloteaban encima de ellas. Una hermosa fuente de cerámica que estaba cargada de agua y era donde iban los pájaros a tomar, un rosedal a su izquierda, el más hermoso que había visto pero que no se igualaba a la belleza de uno de los dueños de casa.

Se sonrojó a pensar en aquello. Debía concentrarse y tratar de no perder la cordura frente a Yukimura, estaba seguro de que el día de la fecha, donde cumplía dieciséis años, algo cambiaría en su vida, no sabía que, pero no sabía tampoco el porqué.

Se posicionó en el living, era precioso, tenía una gigante chimenea, dos sillones enormes de cuero negro y uno pequeño de tela floreada, era en ese donde se sentaba horas y horas Yukimura a leer y escuchar música, porque justo al lado, un tocadiscos. Le sonaba tan obsoleto, pero a la vez le encantaba que Seiichi tuviera esa pasión por lo antiguo como él. Decoraba el cuarto con montones de cuadros, algunos hechos por el mismo Seiichi, la familia estaba muy orgullosa de su talento y creatividad que seguramente había heredado del padre. También se podía ver una que otra flor o planta de casa, de aquellas que se las mantenían en la sombras pero que Seiichi las cuidaba con tanto amor que se veían más radiantes que nunca. Recordó cuando tuvo que entrar a esta casa, cuando Seiichi estaba internado, para buscar una medicación. La lugubridad del lugar le carcomía la esencia, las plantas nunca estuvieron tan opacas y tristes, faltaba aquella belleza que adornaba el hogar, aquel rayo de sol que lo iluminaba.

–Genichirou, ya estoy listo –habló la voz detrás de él.

El moreno se dio la vuelta solo para abrir sus ojos gigantemente, nunca había visto algo más hermoso en toda su vida. Comenzó a temblar ligeramente por encontrar deseable a su compañero de cancha, no podía contener la respiración por más tiempo y comenzó a sudar frío. Nunca en su vida pensó que un kimono floreado, algo femenino, con un tajo en ambos costados que dejaban ver las pálidas piernas, sería tan excitante en un chico, y más si éste traía su cabello semi recogido con una hermosa flor.

Yukimura se adelantó, lo suficiente para estar a centímetros de distancia del cuerpo del moreno que no salía de su asombro. Era la persona más hermosa que había conocido. Había gente linda en el Rikkai, las chicas no eran del todo feas, es más, alguna que otra dejaba boquiabierto a todo el instituto, pero, si debía hacer una encuesta de quien era la persona más linda, seguro Seiichi salía ganador. Sus ojos azules eran preciosos y combinaban con su cabello del mismo tono, sus labios brillantes era la mejor muestra de sus rasgos suaves que le hacían ver aun más envidiable por el género femenino de la escuela. No, definitivamente no aguantaría mucho en aquel estado, y más cuando al fin pudo tener contacto físico en el momento en que el muchacho frente a él le toma la mano.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Genichirou-san –y una sonrisa, la más bella de todas.

Tiró de la mano haciéndole caminar por los corredores, Sanada seguía demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta hacia donde estaba yendo y por que. ¡Que mierda importa! En aquellos momentos sólo quería sentir el cuerpo de Seiichi, acariciar aquellas delgadas piernas ejercitadas suavemente por el movimiento realizado en la cancha. Aquel cuerpo que cada día más esbelto, pues se fue consumiendo por la enfermedad, iba volviendo a la normalidad. Ya no tenía conciencia de sí, ni de lo que estaba haciendo, sólo sentir, esa era la frase característica. Sólo sentirse tremendamente excitado, el contacto de las pieles, de las bocas. Pero ¿realmente quería esto? Era su cumpleaños y Seiichi se ofrecía en bandeja de plata, pero ¿realmente lo quería? Sí, pero su moral le impedía poder apenas tocarlo. Despertó de su sueño para ver que ya estaban en el cuarto de Yukimura y que éste caminaba hacia la cama. Ya lo había soltado y creyó Genichirou que ese había sido el índice del porque se haya despertado en ese momento.

–Vamos Genichirou, éste es tu cumpleaños, disfruta de tu regalo –lo dijo de una forma tan dulce y sensual que el moreno creyó que perdería el control en ese momento mientras miraba a Seiichi recostarse en la cama.

–Yu….Yukimura…. –tenía miedo, miedo de perderse y no encontrarse más, miedo de cometer errores pues a pesar de todo era la primera vez que tendría sexo, no, no, que hace el amor. Con Yukimura no podía tener sexo–. No puedo.

–¿Eh? –el muchacho se levantó rápidamente, aun sentado en la cama y con los ojos abiertos–. ¿De qué diablos hablas?

–No puedo Seiichi, no sería…….no sería yo si…..bueno……..si…. –no sabía que decir ¿hacer el amor o tener sexo? En aquellos momentos no podía seguir hablando.

–Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que hice dieta un mes para entrar en este maldito traje y tú no quieres aceptar esto? –Seiichi estaba por desatar su ira y se levantó completamente acercándose a su compañero de forma amenazante, Genichirou comenzó a temblar pero esta vez por su vida–. ¿Por qué?

–Quiero hacer el amor contigo…… –murmuró, tan frágil pero audible. Seiichi sonrió de costado pero más que nada por no entender lo que estaba diciendo su compañero–. No quiero sólo sexo ocasional, quiero…….quiero hacer el amor contigo……

–Genichirou…. –susurró, más bien fue un suspiro.

–¿Me entiendes? –bajó la cabeza para mirar el piso.

No sabía si lo que había dicho estaba bien pero sonó bonito. Seiichi sonrió y le levantó la cabeza con las manos, hundiendo sus dedos en los cabellos morenos. Acercó su boca lo suficiente para rozarla con la de su fukubuchou y le miró a los ojos profundamente. Eso le decía todo: "Sí, quiero hacer el amor", no hay otra forma para él de hacerlo, para Seiichi, lo que sentía por Genichirou no era fundado por sexo ocasional, sino por una unión más intima, algo más personal, entre ellos dos.

Y lo besó, el beso más profundo que jamás pudo haber dado, mientras que las manos de Genichirou le rodearon fuertemente la cintura, aquella tan estrecha a comparación a la suya. Poco a poco iban caminando hacia la cama sin siquiera darse cuenta, tirando la gorra por el camino para no incomodarse cuando se sacaran hasta el alma.

Genichirou no recuerda exactamente cuando se quitó la ropa y cuando desprendió el traje de Seiichi como para estar los dos desnudos encima de la cama, pero lo que si recordaba era que besaba delicadamente aquel cuello blanco, sólo para oír los gemidos de su compañero. Era notable la diferencia entre sus pieles, pues él era moreno y tenía sus rasgos varoniles firmemente marcados; mientras que Seiichi era pálido, su piel suave le hacía estremecer completamente y su delicada figura lo estaba matando. Dos opuestos, dos firmes opuestos que se unían en ese preciso momento para tener placer; sí, ese rozar de sus cuerpos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sin siquiera haber penetración, sin besarse pero tocándose fuertemente, era lo más excitante que había hecho. A Genichirou le encantaba recorrer todo el cuerpo desde los brazos, las firmes caderas y las delgadas piernas que comenzó a besar y lamer con una exquisitez y devoción que cualquiera pensaría que lo adoraba como a un dios y era una especie de ritual.

Se tomó su tiempo, acariciando las delgadas piernas de arriba abajo, haciéndolo sentir ese toque tan suave que le encantaba; tener desnudo a Seiichi en la cama era una de sus fantasías más sucias, y más ahora que se veía completamente femenino, con aquella flor que aun tenía en el cabello a pesar del arrebato de pasión y desenfreno que había causado hacer desaparecer rápidamente la ropa. Volvió a concentrar los besos en el cuello y los bajó suavemente hacia el pecho, Seiichi no se quedaba atrás, cuando podía, estimulaba el miembro de su pareja con las manos para poder luego recibirle.

–Se…Seiichi… –gimoteó, casi inaudible, pero tratando de que el muchacho lo escuchara–. Ya….ya estoy muy duro……

–Entonces…..mételo….. –esas palabras fueron sucias, pero las que quería escuchar.

Seiichi abrió las piernas y tiró su cabeza para atrás, mientras que Genichirou se lamió los dedos y comenzó a buscar la entrada, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo y creía que Yukimura tampoco, pero actuaban por instinto, por completo instinto. Sacó sus dos dedos de la boca y abrió camino entre las nalgas para meter uno de ellos, lo que ocasionó una tensión en el cuerpo del muchacho. Genichirou sintió la presión y también la tensión, solo había metido un dedo, que a comparación de su miembro no era nada. Metió el segundo y Seiichi encorvó su cuerpo y tiró más su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Sanada abría camino para la llegada de la mejor parte, aquella en la que ambos, él y Seiichi, iban a disfrutar.

Un tercer dedo hizo paso y Genichirou creyó que fue suficiente, la tensión se estaba yendo y el cuerpo se relajaba. "Vamos", decía el menor, "Vamos, hazlo" no aguantaba más. Había deseado esto desde el día que se conocieron, cuando apenas atravesaban por la primera o segunda infancia. Era la época donde los deseos sexuales estaban casi intactos, donde necesitaban aquellos mimos, y donde fantaseaban como sería realizar el acto de los que todos hablaban.

Durante una noche de lluvia, a sus ocho años, cuando Genichirou y Seiichi estaban en la casa del primero, se les ocurrió aquella magnifica idea de autodescubrirse. Jugar al doctor y a la vez comenzar a tocarse, a sentir el roce con el otro. _"¿Cómo será tener sexo?"_, preguntó Seiichi ese día. _"No lo sé, jamás me lo he preguntado"_, habló Genichirou y Seiichi sonrió: _"No debe ser tan malo, ya que la gente lo hace todo el tiempo y por eso nacen niños todos los días"_.

Tenía razón, ahora ambos sabrían que era tener sexo o hacer el amor. ¡Que más da! Era casi lo mismo, el nombre no cambiaba el acto. Apretó las piernas con sus dedos, casi dejándole la marca de ellos en la pálida piel. Tembló ligeramente y acercó su miembro lo suficiente para rozar aquella entrada. _"Vamos Genichirou, sino lo haces rápido dolerá más",_ o eso era lo que él pensaba. Seiichi apretó fuertemente las sabanas con sus manos y sus dientes entre sí. Ahí estaba todo, absolutamente todo. Comenzó a empujar.

Un fuerte golpe que hizo entrar la mitad de su miembro y con el que pudo escuchar al mismo tiempo un alarido de su compañero. Era dolor.

–Es….gra…grande…. –susurró Seiichi mientras dos hileras de lágrimas caían de sus ojos–. Saca….un poco….

–Aun no he metido todo el miembro, Seiichi –habló Genichirou, el muchacho menor palideció, aun más de lo que ya era. ¿Sólo la mitad había puesto y se sentía atravesado por una espada?

–Es….tan…..doloroso…. –dijo entre dientes.

Lo era, pero sino lo hacía en ese momento, se arrepentiría luego. Comenzó a meter más de su miembro en otro empuje; movió sus caderas hacia delante y golpeó la cama la pared nuevamente. Yukimura tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó sus labios para no gritar, pero era terrible el dolor que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento: ¿sería así siempre?

"_Genichirou, ¿será doloroso?"_, preguntó de nuevo Seiichi con sus inocentes ocho años. "_No lo sé, nunca lo he hecho"_, de nuevo las palabras casi ignorando el tema, de Sanada. _"Algún día lo harás ¿ne? ¿Puedo ser el primero?"_, esta vez el comentario de Seiichi descontextualizó a Sanada, tal al punto de mirarlo extrañado: _"¿El primero?"_, Yukimura sonrió, le gustaba esa mirada, esa cara de completo asombro de su amigo: _"Será mi regalo, de tu cumpleaños de 16 años ¿te parece?"_……

"_Será un hermoso regalo"_, fue lo único que pensó Genichirou en ese momento.

Y ahora estaba allí, con 16 años recién cumplidos, encima de un muchacho que hacía pocos meses había alcanzado los 15. Le encantaba aquello, le encantaba estar entrando en Seiichi, le encantaba ese regalo más que nunca, y le encantaba estar moviéndose desesperadamente, con Yukimura abrazándole, aferrándose en su cuerpo como si se fuera a caer; y él, apretando con sus manos los barandales de la cama mientras envestía, colocando sus piernas en el colchón de la cama lo suficientemente fuerte para no desvelarse. Los gemidos de Seiichi inundaban su oído, era la mejor música para sus instintos animales que le estaban destrozando. En aquellos momentos no sentía más que unas descargas eléctricas por toda su espina dorsal, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo más maravilloso que jamás allá tocado. Necesitaba descargar su esencia en él o se volvería completamente loco.

Estimulando con su vientre el miembro de su compañero, mientras él envestía con gran fuerza y determinación, como en un partido, lo cual conlleva a que a veces se le escapara un grito a Seiichi por la intensidad, le hacía perderse; era como una gran bestia sedienta de sangre, de placer, de todo aquello que quería sentir. Ahora entendía porque los adultos lo hacían, realmente era el acto más placentero para el cuerpo que hubiera experimentado ¿o era que Seiichi lo era para él? Tal vez si estuviera teniendo relaciones con cualquier persona, no sería lo mismo, y daba gracias a dios de que así fuera.

–Ge…Geni….me….me….vengo…. –Dijo entre gemidos por lo que Genichirou aceleró el paso.

Bajó sus manos del barandal y apretó la almohada con fuerza, mientras más rápido metía su miembro y lo sacaba, estaba completamente desesperado pues Seiichi hacía fuerza para retener el orgasmo. Estaba llegando, lo sentía, sentía su semen pasear por todo su miembro hasta llegar a la punta. Unas gotitas lograron salir, era la parte inicial del semen, y pudo entonces Seiichi relajarse y llegar al orgasmo de una sola vez, ensuciando su vientre y el de su compañero al igual que las sabanas, mientras que por su parte, Genichirou se vino completamente dentro de Seiichi en una explosión, cayendo encima de su cuerpo y respirando lentamente.

"_Este será mi regalo, queda pactado"_, habló aquel Seiichi de la infancia.

"_Queda….pactado"_, Genichirou nunca creyó que ese mismo día se olvidaría de algo tan importante como eso.

Ahora, en ese momento que le llovían los recuerdos, era que Genichirou Sanada se dio cuenta porque durante todo el día había estado nervioso, inconcientemente recordaba aquella promesa a sus ocho, casi nueve, años.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No podía dejar de mirarlo dormir, pues era la escena más hermosa que jamás halla vivenciado. Luego de haber hecho el amor, se sentía de gelatina, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar y su pausada respiración se armonizaba. Ahora estaba allí, una hora después de haber sentido la gloria, acostado en la cama, desnudo, con Seiichi abrazado a él usando su pecho de almohada. No sabía donde había quedado su gorra ni tampoco le importaba mucho, había sentido lo mejor que un ser humano pudiera sentir y el cansancio lo estaba comiendo. Acarició los brazos, desde las manos hasta los hombros, eran tan suaves y más después del sexo.

Respiró por la nariz y exhaló por la boca. Vagó su mirada por todo el cuarto y descubrió muchas cosas que antes no había visto, como las nuevas flores que había puesto Seiichi en el escritorio, o el retrato que adornaba perfectamente la pared, o probablemente aquella foto con marco dorado en donde estaban él y Seiichi cuando le había el muchacho menor ganado un pequeño torneo local.

–Geni…. –un susurro se escuchó y el muchacho moreno le observó–. Feliz cumpleaños…….

–……Gracias Seiichi……Gracias……..

Realmente éste había sido su mejor cumpleaños, o al menos, uno de los mejores de su vida.

**Fin**

Me sentí muy raro al hacer un lemon, espero que les haya gustado, hace rato que tenía ganas de hacer algo así. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GENICHIROU! Te lo debía, y creo que también le debía su regalo a Seiichi, así que un 2 x 1. ¿Creen que ese fue un buen regalo para Genichirou? XD.


End file.
